In Chipmunk Years
by ktCatsbone
Summary: The Chipettes decide eighteen is old enough. Each couples magical night and the aftermath. Alvin/Brittany Simon/Jeanette Theodore/Eleanor Rated for Romance and language in later chapters.
1. Chapter one: The Chipettes Choice

In Chipmunk Years

NOTE: Hello KtC here. A few quick notes.

Children of the Corn in on hiatus until I get inspired.

Based on the 2007 and 2009 movies, not the cartoons.

Idea perceived after reading wikipedia articles and watching trailers, which is why certain aspects of the story are a little different from the Squeakquel. (If you're a superfan, you'll be able to pick up on them)

The title of this story is how the chipmunks get away with acting rather like children, although they are eighteen.

END NOTE

Chapter one: The Chipettes Choice

Brittany Wilson lay on her bed while her younger sisters played chess on the floor. (Or rather, Jeanette tried in vain to teach Eleanor chess) The eldest Chipette had been rather quiet the whole day, not at all like her normal self. Ideas were swimming around brain and refused to leave her in peace. The ideas all involved Alvin, her Alvin, and his upcoming birthday.

Finally feeling ready to talk, Brittany poked her head over the edge of the bed and said, "Girls?"

"Eleanor, the knights move in an 'L' shape, not an 'S' shape!"

"Girls!"

"Yes Brittany?" Eleanor asked, eager for a distraction from the chess.

"Have you ever thought about what it would be like to become a real woman?" Brittany blushed lightly.

"Huh?" Eleanor frowned.

"What are you talking about Brittany?" Jeanette asked, scratching herself behind the ear.

"You know . . ." the eldest chipette looked down as she rubbed her paws together, "sex?"

Jeanette went scarlet and Eleanor let out a shrill giggle.

"I'm serious." Brittany jumped down from the bed, "the guys will be eighteen in a few days; don't you think it's amazing they haven't tried anything yet?"

The younger chipettes looked at each other.

"Don't tell me—!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Of course we haven't!" Jeanette sighed, exasperated, as Eleanor's pigtails flailed on her rapidly shaking head, "I just don't feel like sharing the extent of my personal life with my sisters."

Brittany let out a huff of air. "Tell me this much," she rounded on them again, "on your fingers, how far have you gone?"

"Only if you do as well," Eleanor pouted, arms crossed.

"Fine."

All three chipettes held up two fingers. Brittany and Jeanette looked at Eleanor in slight surprise.

"What?" she shrugged, "things got a little heated at one of the concert parties."

"A touch T.M.I. Ellie," Jeanette smiled slightly, rumpling her sisters blond fur.

"Well," Brittany turned away as she chewed on her next words, "would you think I was a slut if I gave myself to Alvin on his birthday?"

"Of course not!" Eleanor looked shocked at the very idea, "Jeanette and I were planning on doing the same thing."

"You were?!" Brittany's neck cracked as she swirled around.

"Stop reading my diary please," Jeanette rubbed her temple.

Brittany scowled deeply. "Seeing as we're all of age, that won't be an issue."

"Then what's wrong?" Eleanor looked imploringly into her sister's eyes.

"The problem is who will get the bedroom?"

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Do we really have to argue about this Britt?"

"I don't want to hear the ear-wrenching screeches of Simon's glasses scraping against yours while I'm kissing Alvey," the eldest chipette snapped.

The normally quiet Jeanette bristled.

"Do you think I want to inhale rancid cheeseballs while holding Simon?" she snapped back.

"Everything all right here girls?" Claire poked her head inside the room, eyeing them with mild suspicion.

"Yes mom," Jeanette smiled, draping her arm over her still scowling sister's shoulder. Eleanor beamed; glad her siblings had suddenly stopped arguing.

"A letter just arrived for you." Claire passed in the letter, which was the size of a post-it note. Brittany took it and tore it open with her teeth.

"It's from the guys!" she squealed and the others instantly crowed around her, "they've invited us over to hang out on their birthday."

"Excellent timing, I have a date with Dave that night," Claire smiled, "We'll drop you off on the way to the movie."

The second the door shut, Eleanor smiled. "Well, that solves that problem," she grinned.

"Not really," Jeanette sighed, shaking her head, "The Chipmunks only have one bedroom and I don't feel comfortable losing my virginity on Dave's bed."

"How about a rock-paper-scissor competition?" suggested the youngest chipette.

Since Brittany was unable to come up with another way, the three eighteen-year-old chipettes sat around and squabbled over the outcome of rock-paper-scissors. In the end, Brittany emerged victorious. Jeanette and Eleanor were resigned to find some other place, although they felt confident they could.

And so, a few days later, with the personal provisions they needed, the three chipettes arrived at the chipmunks house, determined to leave women.


	2. Chapter two: Seduction via Whipped Cream

NOTE: I decided to start with the cutest, lil'est chipmunks first.

I suppose I should have called it Seduction via Waffle, but whipped cream sounded so funny and a touch sexy. lol

Hope you like it.

End NOTE

Chapter two: Seduction via Whipped Cream

Eleanor struggled to keep up with her sisters as they walked up the path to the boy's house. She had barely dragged herself and her large bag onto the doorstep when the door opened. Theodore stood by his brothers, dressed in his green hoodie. He was the only one Eleanor took in.

"Hi Theodore," she beamed.

"Hi Eleanor." Theodore's smile could have been seen from space. "What's in the bag?"

"A surprise," she huffed, pulling the bag of sticky, light brown mix into the room, knocking Jeanette and Simon to the ground. "Oops! Sorry guys."

"No problem," Simon grunted, helping Jeanette to her feet.

"Hey Alvey," Brittany crooned, "how about a round of DDR?"

"How sweet," Alvin smirked, "you're gonna let me kick your tail again at DDR for my birthday?"

The eldest chipette snorted. "In your dreams." The two took off, racing each other to the mini TV in the bedroom.

"Do you want to finish Planet Earth, Jeanette?"

"Sure."

The two bespectacled chipmunks walked, paw in paw, toward the living room.

The two youngest chipmunks stood for a moment by the door, smiling contented smiles. Then Theodore pressed his nose into the plastic of the Ziploc bag.

"Flour, eggs buttermilk, vanilla, sugar . . ." He began to drool.

"Slow down, teddy bear." Eleanor pushed his face away and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I just have to bake this. Wait at the table, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Theodore nodded and plodded off for the dinning room. Eleanor stumbled into the kitchen, dragging the mix behind her. With considerable difficulty, she pulled the bag onto the counter and next to the waffle iron. She opened the corner with her teeth and squeezed the mix into the waffle grid. Jumping up, Eleanor pushed the lid down, squishing batter out the side.

She switched on the waffle iron, then scurried over to the fridge. With a grunt, the plump, blond chipette pulled the door open and took out a can of cool-whip. Eleanor pushed the refrigerator door shut with her behind and navigated her way back to the bottom of the counter, struggling with the can of cream.

The waffle iron dinged just as Eleanor pulled the cool-whip onto the counter. The lid opened and steam coupled with a delicious smell wafted into the room. The little chipette took a paper plate from the cupboard and peeled the hot waffle onto it.

"Ow!" she winced, sucking on the singed fur on her paws.

"Are you okay?" Theodore called from the other room.

"Don't worry Theo," Eleanor called back, "I'll be there in a second." She picked up the cool-whip and sprayed the fluffy white foam all over the waffle.

'_Now for the tricky part,'_ she thought. Spreading her arms as far apart as possible, Eleanor balanced the plate and bit down on the rim for extra support. She did her best not to become overwhelmed by the scent and instead used her nose to make sure she wasn't walking into danger. She felt as unstable as when she was forced to wear high heals.

Somehow, Eleanor managed to steer herself into the dining room and placed the plate in front of her boyfriend. Theodore's round eyes grew even wider.

"Ellie . . ." he drooled, "what is that?"

"A homemade Belgium waffle," Eleanor smiled proudly, "smothered in cool-whip. I got the recipe on line and thought it would be a wonderful present."

Theodore just let out a happy squeak and dove, face first, into waffle. Crumbs and flecks of whipped cream hit Eleanor's chest, but she didn't mind. Like Theo, she held a passion for food and understood his happiness. And if her teddy bear was happy, she was happy.

The smallest chipmunk finished the waffle in five minutes, then turned with adoration to his girlfriend.

"That was the best waffle I've ever eaten," he smiled.

Eleanor laughed. "Theodore, you have whipped cream all over your face."

It was true. Theodore looked like a mini Santa Clause. Embarrassed, he began swiping at his face with the back of his paw.

"Don't worry Theo, I'll take care of it," the chipette said in a motherly way.

Theodore looked expectantly at the napkins, but instead Eleanor grabbed a hold of his shoulders to keep him still. Very slowly, she began to lick off the whipped cream. Starting at his cheeks, she dragged her tongue over his whiskers. Theo quivered, breathing becoming quicker. Eleanor licked the cream off his nose in a playful way, before gently sucking at his cream coated neck.

The green sweatered chipmunk closed his eyes and laid his paws on Eleanor's shoulders. Feeling his quickened pulse under her lips, the chipette finished his neck and gave his chin a quick lick. All that was left was a smear of cream on Theodore's lips.

So, Ellie kissed him, drawing his upper lip into her mouth. Theodore responded instantly, paws flying into the longer fur on her head. Soon they were moaning, tongues skimming against each other. The taste of whipped cream was strong in both their mouths. Eleanor noticed her boyfriend's paws were tugging at her corduroy dress, but she didn't care.

Eleanor suddenly became aware that her back paws were no longer touching the ground. She opened her eyes just as Theodore pulled his lips from hers. During the kissing, he had pulled her down onto the plate and had slipped one of her arms out of her sleeve.

"I'm sorry Ellie," Theodore whispered, pulling her to her feet.

"Why?" she asked, slipping her arm back in the sleeve.

"I went too far," he murmured, dropping his eyes.

"No Theo," Eleanor tilted Theodore's chin up so he was looking at her, "you're eighteen now. It's perfectly natural, you've waited long enough and I wouldn't mind."

"You wouldn't?"

"Of course not!" she kissed Theo's chubby cheek, "I love you."

Theodore beamed. "I love you too Ellie." He caught her lips in a passionate kiss, paws rubbing her fur. Eleanor pressed his body against and felt him seize a clump of her fur. The chipette tugged at the chipmunk's sweater, but he stopped her.

"I don't want to make love to you on the kitchen table," he explained after they pulled apart, "let's go up to my bedroom."

"Can't, Britt and Alvin are there."

"Oh, right." Theodore screwed up his face in thought. Then his eyes lit up. "I know where we can go!"

He dashed off and Eleanor followed. They entered the kitchen and helped each other scramble up onto the counter. Theodore then opened the pantry door and, with one leap, made it to the third shelf.

"In the cupboard?" the chipette frowned as she climbed up to join him. She normally wasn't picky, but this was a bit much even for her.

"Sort of," Theodore nodded. He pushed aside a can of decade old spinach to reveal a hole just the right size for a chipmunk to squeeze through. He squirmed inside and Eleanor tried to follow, thrashing her tail as she fought to get her rump through. Theodore grabbed her paws, gave a tug and she tumbled into her boyfriends lap and a secret room.

It wasn't very big, but Eleanor found she could move about with reasonable ease. The space seemed to be hollowed out of the insulation of the house and Theodore had clearly turned it into a private refuge. One corner was filled with soft rags and scraps of fabric, pilled to make a sort of bed-nest. A couple of chip bags and candy wrappers were scattered about and the ipod speakers Dave thought he had lost months ago were nestled in one corner. The green sweatered chipmunk was hooking up his ipod as Eleanor watched.

"Why Theodore," Eleanor put her paws on her hips, pretending to be cross, "I thought you told Dave you didn't know where his speakers went."

Theodore blushed as he switched to the playlist he had created for himself and Eleanor. It opened with _Bubbly_ by Cobie Colbat.

"I just borrowed it," he told her, "I'll return it, someday."

Eleanor tisk-tisked, but her eyes gave her away. As the first strains of _Bubbly_ hit their ears, the two began kissing again and running their paws over each others bodies. When they pulled apart, the chipette helped her boyfriend ease her arms out of her sleeves. When the dress was pooled at her feet, Theodore's eyes widened.

On the advice from her sisters, Eleanor had worn her nicest undergarments, lime green with an edge of white lace. The crotch of the panties was already damp.

Theodore seemed paralyzed, so Eleanor helped him with the next step. Taking a hold of the bottom of his hoodie, she pulled it up over his head. He didn't resist. He was wearing only a pair of green camouflage boxers, which were already tented by his member.

"Ellie," he whispered, finding his tongue at last, "you look beautiful."

"Do you want to touch me?" she asked, "or for me to touch you?"

Theodore bit his upper lip so hard, his buckteeth drew blood. Sensing his continued paralyses, Eleanor reached to undo her bra. The chipmunk open his mouth and took the smallest step forward. Realizing he was close to cracking, she paused, smirked and took out her pigtails. The longer, blond fur on her head cascaded down around her shoulders. Then she unsnapped her bra and let her breasts tumble free.

In a flash, Theodore had Eleanor pinned to the makeshift bed, rubbing her furry breasts and grinding his crotch to hers. She let out a squeak of pleasure, barely audible over the new song, _There you'll be_ by Faith Hill, and the frantic moaning from the aroused chipmunk. He rolled her nipples under his paws and sucked on her neck.

"Theo . . ." Eleanor closed her eyes and stroked her boyfriend's rear end and tail. Slipping her paws under the waistband of his underwear, she lowered them to the ground. Theodore was fully aroused and Eleanor couldn't help but be impressed; he was very large. Then, the chipette pulled her own underpants off, with difficulty.

Theodore sniffed franticly when he caught the un-obscured odor of Eleanor's arousal. He lightly touched the slightly darker fur on her groin, which hid her treasure. Eleanor shivered and spread her legs wider. Theodore shifted slightly so his member was right up against his girlfriends curls.

"If you even think the word stop, I'll be off you in half a second," he promised her, cradling her face in his paws.

"How will you know if I think it?" Eleanor asked, giggling a little.

"I'll just know," Theodore reassured her, stroking her cheek.

Eleanor smiled and braced herself as the chipmunks slid his member into her entrance. She winced, gritting her teeth as she felt her body adjust.

"Does it hurt?" the concerned chipmunk asked.

"Not really," the chipette half lied.

Theodore thrust in a little farther and Eleanor squealed in pain. Tears burned the corners of her eyes. Worried, Theodore moved to pull out, but she grabbed his face and forced him down into a kiss and still deeper into her.

"Ellie . . ."

"Please, just move Theo," she pleaded.

He did what he asked, rocking his body gently at first but gradually picking up speed. The pain Eleanor had felt had faded. Now she felt only pleasure as she experimentally shifted her hips to match Theodore's movements. She moaned and grabbed two fistfuls of her boyfriends fur.

"I'm close," Theodore panted, nipping her neck.

"Just a bit longer," Eleanor whimpered back.

The chipmunk gritted his teeth, but restrained himself. He concentrated on rubbing Eleanor's breasts and sucking on her neck. In between love bites, he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, telling her over and over again that he loved her.

"You are my everything, my perfect green gumdrop," he murmured, rubbing her honey colored fur, tracing her curves and all the while rhythmically thrusting into her.

It was his words more than anything that made pressure build up in the chipettes groin.

"Give me all you've got," she whispered sexily into Theodore's ear.

Theodore complied and thrust as fast as he could. Eleanor screamed as the pleasure threatened to spill over.

"Yes! Theo, oh my god!"

Her screams brought the chipmunk over the edge. He came hard and Eleanor rapidly followed suit. Theodore collapsed and weakly rolled off her. They cuddled next to each other, panting and sweating. When they spoke again, their voices were filled with heart.

"I love you Eleanor," Theodore smiled, grooming the sweat off the back of her ears.

"I love you too Theodore," Eleanor replied, pulling one of the larger scraps of fabric over them for a blanket. She took a hold of his paw and pulled him even closer. After placing a few last playful kisses on each other, they closed their almost identical green eyes and drifted into dreams filled with food and each other.


	3. Chapter three: Seduction by Movie

NOTE: I'm not sure what I think about this chapter. Tell me what you think.

END NOTE

Chapter three: Seduction by Movie

Jeanette pushed her glasses higher onto her face with her paw. Being designed for a Bratz doll, they tended to slip. Her heart was beating a mile a minute the instant Brittany touched the doorbell. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves as the door to the chipmunks house swung open.

"_There is nothing to be nervous about,"_ she told herself, _"this is Simon, your boyfriend. You love him and he loves you."_

"Jeanette?"

"Yes?"

"Thank god, I thought you'd gone deaf," Simon chuckled, blue eyes sparkling behind his glasses. He had apparently tried to get her attention a couple times.

Jeanette blushed, but before she could say anything else, the enormous bag Eleanor was carrying barreled into both of them, knocking them to the ground.

"Oops! Sorry guys," Eleanor exclaimed, worried.

"No problem," Simon grunted, helping Jeanette to her feet. He didn't let go of her paw though. The middle chipette smiled; glad he wasn't completely opposed to PDA.

"Hey Alvey," Brittany crooned, "how about a round of DDR?"

"How sweet," Alvin smirked, "you're gonna let me kick your tail again at DDR for my birthday?"

The eldest chipette snorted. "In your dreams." The two took off, racing each other to the mini TV in the bedroom.

Simon turned to the tall chipette and asked, "Do you want to finish Planet Earth, Jeanette?"

"Sure."

The two bespectacled chipmunks walked, paw in paw, toward the living room.

Simon let go of her paw only when he had to go put the DVD in the player. As he busied himself to find where they had left off, Jeanette settled herself down in the leather chair, pulling a knitted blanket around her knees. She breathed into her cupped paw and gave it an experimental sniff.

"In case you're wondering-"

Jeanette jumped in surprise. Her boyfriend had finished setting up the movie and had snuck up beside her on the chair. He held the remote in his paws, but quickly set it down by his feet.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized, giving her a light kiss on the cheek, "but in case you're wondering, you smell just fine."

Jeanette smiled and, when the episode started, curled under Simon's arm. He stroked her cheek lightly, but as usual when a scientific show was on, quickly became engrossed.

Normally this happened to Jeanette as well, but two things were distracting her. The first was that the last episode of Planet Earth was about life in the deepest parts of the oceans. Although she enjoyed animals, she could not find appeal in the yet-unnamed invertebrates that sailed through the dark waters, seemingly not doing anything. The second was the pact she had made with her sisters. She loved Simon with all her heart and although she was nervous, she really did want to make love with him tonight.

Not entirely sure where to start, she kissed him gently on the nape of his neck, just above his hoodie. He didn't react, but that didn't worry her. So she started placing larger, opened mouth kisses on his furry neck, matting down his fur with her tongue. Simon may have been absorbed in the show, but he wasn't oblivious. He turned to Jeanette and cupped her chin with his paw.

"Not interested in the show are you?" he asked, rubbing her nose lightly with his.

She shook her head and Simon smiled. He pulled her into a kiss, winding his paws into the long brown fur on her head. Jeanette whimpered as she felt Simon's tongue slip into her mouth and tasted his minty mouthwash. That was one of the many things she loved about him. Unlike his brothers, he cared about hygiene.

Slowly, Jeanette tugged on Simon's shoulders until he was lying on top of her. He opened his eyes briefly to look at her, but, seeing no resistance in her eyes, kept kissing her and traced his paw against her cheek. Gathering her courage, the chipette wormed her paws under her boyfriends hoodie, stroking his soft chest.

Simon pulled away and gave her a quizzical look.

"I've never seen you so bold before," he commented, "what happened?"

"You know I'm bolder when we're alone," she reminded him.

"But not this bold," Simon insisted. "I mean we got to second base on accident."

Again, Jeanette went red. She didn't tell her sisters that she had achieved second base after she had tripped and, while helping her up, Simon had accidentally grabbed her chest. Embarrassed, they had both decided that had counted. But this was the first time Jeanette had purposely touched him that intimately.

"Well . . ." she faltered, twitching her tail nervously.

Simon got off of her and sat her up. "You can tell me Jeanette," he encouraged her, nuzzling the side of her neck, "what's on your mind?"

Jeanette sighed. She loved the romantic side of Simon that only came out when they were alone. He took a hold of her paw once more and kissed her palm.

"I want sex, with you," she blurted out, clasping her paw over her mouth the instant it slipped out.

Simon's mouth dropped open. He dropped her paw and continued to look as if he had been hit by a bus. The chipette looked down at her feet and willed herself not to cry.

"Stupid," she murmured, "stupid, stupid, stupid."

"No."

The blue sweatered chipmunk wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to his chest. She sniffled a little and Simon gripped her tighter.

"I was just taken back Jen," he reassured her, "I never expected you to out right say that."

"What should I have done differently?" she asked.

"Nothing," Simon smiled, "you were being you. And yes, I would love to have sex with you."

Jeanette beamed and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. When they broke apart, she was blushing again, but not from embarrassment.

"May I escort you to my bedroom?" Simon asked turning off the TV as the ending song started playing.

"Aren't Brittany and Alvin up there?" Jeanette reminded him.

"Mmm," the chipmunk nodded. Then he smiled. "Come with me."

He got down from the chair and scampered over to the window. Jeanette followed, but nearly missed the ledge and would have fallen if Simon hadn't grabbed her arm.

"Sorry," she muttered as she hauled herself up.

"Don't worry about it." Simon opened the window and hopped out into the night. Jeanette peered outside and saw he had not hopped to the ground, but to the roof of a birdhouse on top of a bush. Climbing down its side, he motioned for Jeanette to follow him. She did and found that instead of a small hole, this birdhouse had a door, constructed from a rough piece of bark. He opened the door and beckoned her inside.

The birdhouse had been made up to be a second room for Simon. Stacks of comic books and paperbacks took up most of the space and a Barbie bed was placed next to a window. The window, cut out by Simon, propped up his telescope. Starting out as a mere McDonalds toy, the chipmunk had made sufficient modifications to turn it into a real working professional telescope. Jeanette couldn't resist sliding her glasses up and taking a peek at the night sky.

"Wow!" she gasped, "you've got Saturn perfectly focused. And . . ." she inched it a few degrees south, "there's Orion. He's really shining bright tonight."

Simon closed the door and walked up behind Jeanette.

"Si?"

"Yeah?"

"I've never been able to find Pegasus on a telescope," Jeanette admitted, "could you show me where it is?"

Smiling, the chipmunk placed his paws over the chipettes and helped guide her paws over the knobs of the telescope. Slowly but surely, the telescope aimed up towards the constellation of Pegasus, but by that time Jeanette didn't care. Simon was kissing her neck lightly, tickling her with his whiskers. Moving his paws from hers, he placed them on her jean jacket and slid it from her shoulders.

Jeanette turned around and faced Simon as her pulled her shirt up and over her head. Her glasses slid up and she straightened them as her boyfriend reached for her skirt. When it lay at her feet, she moved instinctively to cover herself up.

She could feel Simon's eyes drinking her in and couldn't resist asking, "what do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

The chipette moved her arms, revealing her blue lace bra and boy shorts and said, "I think I'm too skinny. I read boys prefer girls with a little meat on their bones."

"You're not too skinny!" Simon exclaimed. Color rushed into his face; he looked almost angry. He tore his blue hoodie off, so he stood in nothing but a pair of blue camouflage boxers. "Look at me. I'm scrawny. You are shapely and beautiful."

Now Jeanette laughed. "You are a lot of things Simon Seville, but scrawny is not one of them."

"Thanks," Simon blushed, "sorry for blowing up."

"It's okay." Jeanette wrapped her arms around Simon. "I just wish sometimes I looked more like Brittany."

"You look like you," the chipmunk smiled, "I couldn't ask for anything else."

"Simon . . ." she sighed, rubbing her face against his chest. She felt him removing her bra and pulled away so he could see her.

Simon groaned and took a hold of her breasts, rubbing them and tweaking her nipples. The chipette felt her knees go weak and slumped to the ground. Asking no questions, Simon lifted her up and placed her on the miniature bed. Jeanette placed her paws behind her head and pulled out her ponytail. The long fur on the top of her head brushed her cheeks, framing her face.

"You are so beautiful," Simon repeated, climbing on top of her and stroking her cheek.

"You are so handsome," Jeanette beamed, grinding her damp pelvis lightly against his.

Simon gritted his teeth and kissed her hard. Their glasses clinked together as their tongues entwined. The chipmunks hard member was straining the fabric of his boxers, rubbing Jeanette's stomach.

"Take them off," she whispered in his ear, "I'm ready."

Simon sat up and yanked his underwear off. Jeanette gasped; anatomy books had not prepared her for this. Reaching out a trembling paw, she stroked him, alarmed at how his eyes rolled. But when he looked back at her, his eyes were filled with love.

"You have no idea how wonderful that felt," he said breathlessly.

"Show me," she challenged playfully. Simon loved a challenge.

He pulled her damp underwear off her hips and rubbed his knuckles lightly against her crotch. Jeanette thrust her hips up, silently asking a question.

"You're positive?" he asked, reaching up to take his glasses off.

"Leave them on Simon," Jeanette told him, "I want you to see me. And yes, I am ready if you are."

The chipmunk smiled and hovered over her chocolate colored body. "I love you," were the last words he said before he slipped inside of her. The chipette tensed up in pain, which was a mistake for when he tore through her barrier, it hurt a lot worse.

"Ow," she whimpered.

"I'm sorry," Simon grunted in her ear. He slid out slightly and pushed in again. Jeanette forced herself to relax.

"What can I do to make you comfortable?" the spectacled chipmunk wanted to know.

"Could you rub my breasts a little?" she asked.

"Of course."

As Jeanette's breasts were rolled and kissed, she felt the pain slowly disappear. She could feel her body adjust to the intrusion and lifted her legs up to wrap them around Simon's waist. Remembering what she had read in one of her many books, she twisted her body so he was touching her sweet spot with each careful thrust. The pleasure instantly tripled and she moaned.

"Pain gone?" the chipmunk asked, strain starting to show on his face.

Jeanette nodded, nipping again at the base of his neck. Simon's tail wagged like a puppy's as he picked up a faster rhythm; the bite seemed to ignite him. The chipettes breath misted his glasses as she began to pant from the rising pressure. From the sweat on Simon's fur that she could feel under her paws, he was as close as she was.

Suddenly, with little warning, Jeanette's pleasure hit its peak. With a loud squeak, she grabbed Simon and held him tightly. While she squealed in ecstasy, Simon came too, letting out a rather undignified grunt.

The two lay, frozen in place, for a few minutes, lost in the beauty of what just happened. Then Simon kissed her and moved slowly off. Jeanette wiped her glasses clean and looked slightly awkward.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"What on earth for?" the chipmunk asked incredulously, mopping condensation from his own glasses.

"It ended really fast," Jeanette explained, but stopped when Simon began to clean her sweaty fur.

"Sex ending fast is supposed to be my worry," he reassured her humorously between licks, "Jeanette I love you with all my heart and don't worry about it not being perfect, because we have years and years to perfect this new skill."

"In human customs, I believe you are supposed to get down on one knee know," Jeanette smiled as the chipmunk's tongue tickled behind her ears.

"Can't find a ring your size," Simon admitted, "but technology is advancing so fast, soon I wouldn't be surprised if I could shrink a ring down to fit you."

"Now you're just being silly," she giggled, turning around to clean him in return. His fur was delightfully salty on her lips and when he was clean, Jeanette cuddled up next to him to sleep for the night. Simon reached out and took off her glasses for her and everything went out of focus. But Jeanette was happy that the last thing she saw clearly before the world went fuzzy was Simon.


	4. Chapter four: Seduction during DDR

NOTE: Sorry for the wait. School sucks.

I don't own the song.

Again, I can't decide if I like this or not. You'll have to tell me.

END NOTE

Chapter four: Seduction during DDR

Crouching down, Brittany sprung up to smack the doorbell hard. She could hear the skittering of paws behind the door and she took the opportunity to rapidly straighten her ponytail. The door swung open and there was Alvin, hood cocked casually on his head, hazel eyes gleaming.

"Hey babe," he grinned.

"Don't call me babe, Alvey," Brittany teased, letting herself be pulled into a tight embrace.

"I hate being called Alvey," Alvin chuckled, kissing her lips lightly. A loud thump made them break apart. They both laughed when they saw Simon and Jeanette on the ground.

"Oops! Sorry guys," Eleanor exclaimed, worried.

"No problem," Simon grunted, helping Jeanette to her feet.

"Hey Alvey," Brittany crooned, "how about a round of DDR?"

"How sweet," Alvin smirked, "you're gonna let me kick your tail again at DDR for my birthday?"

The eldest chipette snorted. "In your dreams." The two took off, racing each other to the mini TV in the bedroom.

Alvin got there first and pulled out the first of the dance pads, with difficulty.

"Need a hand?" Brittany asked.

"I got it," he panted, slapping it down on the ground before tugging at the second one.

"Let me help you."

Without waiting for an answer, the chipette seized the pad, tugged and heaved the pad onto the floor.

"Just because you can pull that out doesn't make you stronger than me," the chipmunk let her know, turning both the TV and the XBOX in one jump. The Dance Dance Revolution logo flashed onto the screen.

"When did I say it did?" Brittany wanted to know, paws on hips.

Alvin didn't reply. He was hopping on his dance pad, setting up. As always, he put the level on easy, for both of them.

"What song do you want?"

Impressed he was asking, Brittany smiled as she subtly removed her jean jacket. "It's your birthday," she told him, "you decide."

With a grin, the chipmunk selected "Butterfly Remix", one of the hardest songs on the game.

"Prepare to lose," Alvin warned, cracking his knuckles and then his neck. He jumped on the select button and crouched down

"In your dreams," Brittany laughed, tensing as the song started and moving down to a crouch as well.

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Waits for samurai_

The chipette took off, flying over the pad and striking the arrows. Although easy eliminated the challenge for chipmunks doing doubles, it was hard work keeping up with such a fast song. She hopped as fast as she could from one arrow to the next, determined not to look at her boyfriend next to her.

_I've been searching for a man_

_All across Japan_

_Just to find_

_To find my samurai_

_Someone who is strong_

_But still a little shy_

_Yes I need_

_I need my samurai_

_Ay ee ay ee ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay ee ay ee ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

"Brittany!" Alvin sounded panicked.

"What?" she stopped dancing and looked around.

"Ha ha, you missed some steps!" he teased, making a face.

Brittany scowled, then smirked.

"You just did too," she informed him.

"Damn it!" he swore, jumping hard on the arrows. Brittany laughed and returned her focus to her jumps.

_I've been searching in the woods_

_And high upon the hills_

_Just to find_

_To find my samurai_

_Someone who won't regret_

_To keep me in this net_

_Yes I need_

_I need my samurai_

_Ay ee ay ee ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay ee ay ee ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Waits for samurai_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Waits for samurai_

_Ay ee ay ee ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay ee ay ee ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay ee ay ee ay_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Waits for samurai_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Ay ee ay ay_

_Waits for samurai!_

Brittany jumped one last time and then collapsed on the dance pad. She was panting and her paws ached. Alvin was slumped on his pad, tongue lolling out of his mouth. With a loud beeping, their scores appeared on the screen. They had tied.

"I win," Alvin panted.

"How do you figure that?" Brittany asked, "Our scores are identical."

"I still win," the chipmunk stated firmly, "because I'm Alvin Seville."

Brittany rolled her eyes and dabbed the sweat off her forehead with her tie.

"You're looking a little sweaty Britt."

"Very observant," the chipette suddenly brightened, an idea hitting her, "you guys have it so easy. You can just take your shirt off whenever you get over heated."

Alvin snorted. "Yeah Britt, I'd love to see you take your top off." His face said _"I know you never will."_

"Well if you'd love it so much Alvey," she sat up and turned all the way around on her knees, "why don't you take my shirt off?"

"Yeah . . ." Alvin mumbled, not really comprehending, "wait, what?"

"I said why don't you take my shirt off?"

Alvin pulled himself to his feet and stared at her, bug-eyed.

"You— you serious?"

Brittany grinned, loving the dumbfounded look on his face. She nodded.

Alvin got to his feet and walked onto his girlfriend dance pad. He stretched out his paws, but rapidly stopped.

"What?" the chipette frowned.

"Is this going to be one of those times where you goad me into doing something and than you slap me?" Alvin demanded.

Brittany laughed and touched Alvin's cheek lovingly.

"No Alvey," she reassured him, "I promise you won't slap you."

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart." She drew a cross over her chest.

No more hesitation, the chipmunk took a hold of the light pink shirt and pulled it up and over Brittany's head, taking her tie with it. He ogled Brittany's chest, supported by a pink silk bra. He moved his paws forward again, but again halted.

"Why all the hesitation?" Brittany decided to tease him and rolled her breasts between her paws, "this time, you can look and touch."

Looking like he had died and gone and gone to heaven, Alvin seized a hold of her breasts and imitated the rolling she had just demonstrated. Brittany let her head tip back and let out a moan. Alvin then moved for her skirt, but before he could pull it down, the chipette swatted his paws away.

"You promised you wouldn't hit me," the chipmunk moaned pitifully.

"I promised I wouldn't slap you," Brittany corrected, "and that wasn't a hit; it was a swat. Anyway I don't think this is fair."

"What's not fair about?"

"I have my shirt off, but you still have your hoodie on," Brittany explained. Placing her paws on the bottom of his sweater, she lifted it up and off. Alvin looked like he had died and gone to heaven. His mouth was open and eyes glazed. The chipette let her eyes trail up and down her boyfriend's body. His red camouflage boxers were hiding nothing, yet feeling rather evil, she asked, "Is that all?"

Alvin's fur bristled.

"What are you talking about?" he growled.

"I was expecting more," she giggled, failing to keep a straight face.

"That's it Britt," Alvin cracked a slight smirk, "I'm going to tickle you until you take that back!"

"If you can catch me!" Brittany squealed and sprang out of his reach. The chipmunk followed and managed to grab a hold of her skirt. Brittany started to pull his paws off, but then stopped and let her skirt be tugged off before running again.

"What are you wearing?" Alvin asked as he chased her up onto his desk.

The chipette didn't answer.

"Is that a thong?!"

Still no reply. Brittany just skittered across the desk and jumped onto Alvin's bed. She heard the thump as Alvin landed behind her and felt his paws grab her. He dug his fingers into her sides and she giggled hysterically; he knew exactly where she was ticklish. She tired to get away, but Alvin held on and just ended up rolling on the bed with her boyfriend still tickling her tummy.

"Take it back!" he demanded.

"Never!" the chipette shrieked.

"Take it back!" Alvin started tickling her armpits.

"Ha ha ha! Okay okay, I give!" Brittany wheezed.

"Then say it!" Alvin grinned.

"Say what?"

Eyes streaming from laughing so hard, the chipette opened her eyes to find Alvin's lips inches from her own. His eyes looked like shining hazel stars as he propped himself over her.

"Say I have a huge dick," he insisted.

Brittany just kissed him, sweeping her tongue against the inside of his cheek. Alvin immediately kissed her back, wrapping one arm behind her neck, the other behind her back. Brittany rubbed her paws against Alvin's fur, still damp from sweat. She ground her crotch against his and felt her boyfriend moan against her lips. He began digging his paws into her back as he tried to undo her bra.

"Alvin?"

"Yeah?"

"It's a front clasp."

"Oh." Alvin pulled himself back slightly and began fidgeting with the front. "What Barbie did you swipe this from?"

"None," Brittany frowned, "you know Claire makes all my clothes."

"You're telling me your mother made you underwear like this?"

"I told her I wanted it for special occasions."

"She certainly trusts you more than Dave trusts us."

"What do you except? Do you need some help?"

"No I got it."

With a snap, the bra finally came off and Alvin was gazing at Brittany's bare caramel colored chest. He rolled her breasts and pinched her nipples. Brittany closed her eyes and groaned.

"Like that?" the chipmunk asked cheekily.

"Yes," she sighed.

"What if I did this?" Alvin caught one of her nipples between his teeth and rubbed his tongue against it. The chipette let out a squeak of joy and took hold of Alvin's head to stop him moving. He sucked as if he were trying to draw out milk and fondled her other breast with his other paw.

"Alvey . . ." Brittany moaned.

"Putty in my paws," he said when his head came up.

"Oh yeah?"

Brittany pushed Alvin off her and rolled on top of him. She kissed him behind his ear, knowing it was his weak spot and smiled as he shuddered with pleasure. "Who's putty now?" she hissed in his ear as she pulled at the waistband of his boxers.

He didn't answer as his boxers came off; for once he seemed lost for words. Brittany admitted to herself Alvin was right, his dick was huge. She trailed her finger up and down it and felt her boyfriend's whole body twitch. Placing her face close to his crotch, she let her whiskers tickle him before darting her tongue out like a snake for a quick taste.

"Shit!" Alvin blurted, beads of sweat glimmering on his fur.

Brittany wasn't sure how he did it, but she was suddenly on her back again with Alvin gazing down at her. His face held utter devotion and lust just for her.

"I prefer to be in control," he smirked, reaching up to play with the longer reddish fur on her head.

"You think I don't know that?" she grinned back as her long fur fell to her shoulders as her pulled out her ponytail. No answer to give, the chipmunk dipped his head down to her hips and kissed each of her thighs. He then bit through the waistband of her pink silk thong.

"Hey!" Brittany exclaimed. "Those were my favorite underwear!"

"Claire can make you new ones . . ." Alvin mumbled, nose twitching at the scent of her damp entrance. He pressed his paw against it and wiggled his fingers teasingly. Brittany whimpered and her tail twitched. Alvin imitated the darting tongue she had done to him, causing Brittany to scream out loud.

"I like hearing that," the chipmunk told her, flicking his tongue out again, "and this is better than chocolate."

"What about cheeseballs?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

Brittany sighed in exasperation, but sighed when his tongue brushed against her again. "I need you inside me," she demanded, "now."

Alvin suddenly looked scared.

"Don't tell me you're all talk and no action?" the chipette goaded him.

"It's not that," Alvin admitted, sitting up, "I just don't want to hurt you. I really care about you Britt."

"I know you do Alvey," Brittany soothed, "but I want this. The pain will only last a minute and it will be very, very worth it."

Nodding, Alvin positioned himself over her. Brittany stroked the back of his neck and kissed his lips. He was still shaking, but she could see his confidence creeping back.

"Come on," she breathed, "I'm waiting."

Hesitation gone, Alvin thrust himself hard into Brittany. She screamed in pain and dug her nails deep into Alvin's neck.

"Fuck! That hurts!" the chipmunk hissed.

"I could say the same," the chipette glared back, but she loosened her grip. Alvin pushed further and the barrier was torn, causing Brittany to scream again.

"Do you want to stop?" Alvin asked, though his eyes begged to continue.

"Hell no," Brittany tried to smirk, but only grimaced as her eyes filled with tears. Alvin licked the teardrops off her fur and slowly kept thrusting. Brittany took several deep breaths, feeling her body slowly loosen.

"Feeling better babe?" the chipmunk asked, confidence back at full force.

"A little," she sighed, then gasped as Alvin grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders. Pain but a distant memory, Brittany squealed as Alvin struck her weak point.

"God, I love the internet," Alvin gasped, the new position further arousing him too.

Rolling her eyes, Brittany grabbed Alvin's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her tongue played with his for a moment before she tore herself away to kiss his neck. Alvin played with her breasts as he kept thrusting, beginning to clench his jaw as pleasure rose like bubbles in soda. Brittany let her paws play with Alvin's tail as she moved to the spot behind his ear. She nibbled playful, but it made Alvin thrust even harder and wilder against her weak point, making her whimper. Knowing she was about to climax, Brittany bit down hard on the point behind his ear and Alvin gasped.

"Fuck, Brittany I love you!" he yelled as he came. His yell brought Brittany's climax crashing over her in waves. She hugged Alvin tightly to her, not letting go until their hearts began beating regularly once more.

Alvin stared into Brittany's eyes as he shakily moved off of her. Brittany rolled onto her side and stroked her boyfriend's neck.

"Oh no!"

"What is it?" the chipmunk asked.

"You're bleeding!" Brittany moaned, "I'm so sorry. Here, roll over."

Alvin did as she asked and Brittany began licking the scratches and bites on the back of his neck and behind his ear. They weren't bleeding horribly, but it broke Brittany's heart. "I'm sorry," she whispered again.

"Forget it Brittany," Alvin smiled, turning to face her, "that was the best birthday present ever."

The chipette smiled too. "You know Alvin, tonight was the first time you told me you loved me."

"Seriously?"

Brittany nodded.

"I'm the one who should apologize," Alvin sighed, pulling Brittany to his chest, "I'm so lucky to have you Britt. You should hear that I love you everyday."

"You can start now Alvey," Brittany beamed, as her boyfriend groomed the back of her neck. She had never felt so happy. A large yawn escaped her lips.

"Wanna sleep here tonight?" the chipmunk asked.

"What about Dave?"

"You know when he's out with Claire they end up at a hotel for the night," Alvin reassured her, kissing the top of her head. "We just have to be up before they get back."

"All right," Brittany yawned again, snuggling into Alvin's fur as he pulled the blanket over their heads, "I love you Alvin."

"I love you too Britt," Alvin murmured. As they drifted off to sleep, neither of them thought about the clothes strewn all over the room. Or the fact that they were both late sleepers.

* * *

_The next morning . . ._

"AALLLVVVIIINN!!!!!!"


	5. Chapter five: A Few Weeks Later

NOTE: Wow! This was very easy to write. You guys are lucky.

This may or may not be expected. Hope you enjoy it!

END NOTE

Chapter five: A Few Weeks Later

"Come on, come on!" Brittany flung several packages of ramen noodle aside as she dug through the cupboard. She was ravenous, like every morning, but today she could find nothing to her taste. Lashing her tail in agitation, Brittany heaved a Tupperware of coffee out of her way, getting grains all over her nightgown.

"This place is a pit!" she snarled to herself, chucking a can of easy-cheese over her shoulder.

"Yikes!" Eleanor gasped, leaping out of the way just in time. She had just entered the kitchen, also in her nightgown and was looking bewildered. "What on earth are you doing Brittany?"

"Do we not have a single piece of peppermint in this whole house?" the eldest chipette demanded, turning blazing eyes on her little sister.

"Peppermint?" Eleanor frowned, "Why?"

"I woke up this morning and, for some reason, I feel like I'm going to die unless I have some!" With that, Brittany dove back into the pantry, sending a carton of raisins crashing down.

"Well-" the smallest chipette swerved to avoid the raisins, "I think I have a candy cane from Christmas up in our room."

"Why didn't you say so?" Brittany exclaimed, leaping onto the counter and down to the floor.

"You didn't ask," Eleanor sighed, rubbing her forehead.

Brittany paused a moment to look at her sister. She appeared more green than normal, even in her mint colored nightgown.

"You don't seem like yourself Ellie," she commented.

"I just threw up," Eleanor moaned, "it's been happening a lot lately."

"Sorry," Brittany muttered, embarrassed about snapping, "I told you all that rich food would do things to you."

"But I haven't-"

The eldest chipette didn't wait. She dashed out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs. Brittany scrambled up the banister, hearing Eleanor plodding slowly up the stairs behind her. Springing onto the second level carpeting, Brittany scurried over to their bedroom and pushed the door open.

Jeanette was on the floor, wrestling with one of her skirts, which refused to go past her tail. Her other skirts were scattered about, as if she were going through her entire wardrobe.

"It simply defies logic," she growled as, with a rip, the skirt split up the seam. She saw her sister fly past and called, "Can I borrow one of your skirts Brittany? Mine seem to have shrunk."

"Go ahead," Brittany mumbled, pulling open Eleanor's bedside table drawer and rummaging through it. With a rush of happiness, she pulled out a still wrapped candy cane and jumped over onto Eleanor's bed. Tearing off the plastic, she began chiseling away at the peppermint like a beaver.

"What's going on Jeanette?" Eleanor had just gotten to the bedroom and was eyeing the strewn clothes.

"Claire must have accidentally done a cold wash," Jeanette explained, pulling on one of Brittany's jean skirts with pink flowers. They fit better, for Brittany was a few sizes larger than her.

"Mom wouldn't do that," Eleanor shook her head, "she knows what would happen if she did that. You must have gained weight."

"I don't see how," the bespectacled chipette shrugged, pulling on a light blue sweater, "I haven't changed my eating habits."

"Neither have I," Eleanor groaned, plopping down on the floor, "and yet I feel lower than a sunken soufflé."

"Still queasy?" Jeanette asked, puzzled, "you should probably tell Claire; this is the fourth time this week."

"No, no," the smallest chipette shook her head again, "it should go away in an hour or two. It usually does."

Brittany, still on her sister's bed, had finished her candy cane. Now finished, she felt slightly sickened; who knows how long it had been there? Yet something about peppermint had made her wild. She looked at her sisters, discussing the state of their room thanks to Jeanette. The middle chipette was already picking up, looking at each piece of clothing with suspicion. Eleanor was grooming her fur back into place, though she still looked slightly queasy.

Suddenly all the pieces fit together in Brittany's head. She screamed and her sister's jumped.

"What's wrong Brittany?" Jeanette asked.

"Lord Jeanette!" Brittany exclaimed, leaping down from the bed, "you're supposed to be the smart one and you still can't see what's happening to us?"

The tall chipette shook her head, looking scared. Eleanor took hold of her paw, bracing them both for their big sister's wrath.

"How long ago was the chipmunks birthday?" Brittany demanded.

"Uhh-" Eleanor stammered, "w-well they have been grounded for a month so far, so-"

"About a month ago, Ellie," Jeanette coaxed, fluffing her sister's fur.

Brittany grew pale; she now was fairly certain she was right. "Are you girls late?" she asked.

"Late?" Jeanette frowned.

"Late for what?" Eleanor looked at the clock in concern.

"Not that kind of late," Brittany forced her voice to be calm, "I mean late late. Monthly late."

"Well-" Jeanette stopped, looking close to fainting.

"Now that you mention it-" Eleanor faltered, eyes growing to the size of gumdrops.

"Oh . . ."

" . . . my . . ."

". . . God!!" they all cried at once,


	6. Chapter six: Revealing the Truth

NOTE: Well aren't you all lucky. It seems I can't stop writing.

The facts on the gestation period of a chipmunk aren't entirely accurate, but I wanted to give the families a little time to prepare. lol

I hope you like it!

END NOTE

Chapter six: Revealing the Truth

"Okay girl's, we're all here," Claire smiled, "what is it that you want to tell us?"

Brittany gulped. They were all gathered in the chipmunks' living room, Claire and Dave sitting in armchairs, the chipmunks facing the chipettes on the sofa. Brittany twisted her the ties of her pink sweatshirt; she was scared about how Claire and Dave would react, but even more so about Alvin's reaction. She just hoped he would act responsibly, for once. Jeanette took hold of her paw and squeezed. Brittany smiled at her and took Eleanor's paw as well before she opened her mouth.

"Well, it like this," she started, "you all know what happened on the chipmunks birthday-"

"Unfortunately yes," Dave frowned, crossing his arms. Theodore slunk closer to his brothers, while Simon and Alvin blushed. "You boys are lucky to see the chipettes today. You're still technically grounded."

"Be gentle with them Dave," Claire coaxed, stroking his arm, "they **are** eighteen now. You remember what it's like at their age?"

"Exactly!" Dave exclaimed, "that's why I don't trust them!"

"Don't trust us?" Alvin looked deeply wounded. "Why Dave, I'm shocked!"

"Zip it Alvin," Dave glared. For once, the red sweatered chipmunk bit his tongue.

"Well yes," Jeanette nodded, smiling nervously, "Well it turns out . . . um . . . well . . . uhh . . . how do I put this? Lord . . ."

"We're all pregnant!" Eleanor squealed, "isn't it wonderful?"

"Ellie!" Brittany and Jeanette cried in horror.

"What?!" Dave and Claire leapt to their feet. The three chipmunks' jaws dropped.

"Is she serious Jeanette?" Simon asked.

The tallest chipette nodded, but seemed too fluster to say anything else. Brittany took over for her.

"Well, we all sort of forgot that there is no birth control for chipmunks," she admitted, more flush creeping into her cheeks, "and we confirmed it with a test this afternoon."

"So that's why you suddenly had to go to the store, yet came back with nothing," Claire frowned, hands on hips.

"I took the kits from them in the yard and climbed into our room," Eleanor told them proudly, not seeing the furious looks from her sisters.

"Anyway," Brittany stepped in before her smallest sister spilled any more of their secrets, "We are about a month along, so our babies will be here in about two months. As soon as we confirmed the pregnancy, we knew we had to tell the fathers and grandparents."

Dave sat back down, looking ashen. Claire sighed and sat down as well. The chipmunks continued to gulp air like fishes.

"Well, you girls have certainly put yourself in a difficult situation," Claire finally said. The chipettes looked down, feeling the burn of the disappointment their mother's eyes. "What do you intend to do about it?"

"Chipmunks normally raise their children for only a week or two, before abandoning them to their fate," Jeanette explained, pushing her glasses up higher onto her face and looking directly into Simon's eyes. "And the father normally plays no role in their children's life."

"That's how we were raised," Brittany sighed, memories of her unhappy childhood flashing in front of her, "and we don't want that for our children." She stared at Alvin, silently begging him.

"So we want you to help us," Eleanor implored, lightly touching her belly and gazing at Theodore, "be a father to the babies and help us raise them until they are ready to live on their own."

There was a moment of deadly silence, then . . .

"Of course I'll be there for you Ellie!" Theodore burst out. Rushing to Eleanor, he hugged her tightly. "I'll be the best daddy in the world. You won't have to do a thing!" He nuzzled her neck and placed a paw on her tummy. Eleanor tried not to cry as he stared whispering to their children.

"Why am I hesitating?" Simon asked the room at large. He took Jeanette's paw in his hand and kissed it. "I would never leave you to raise our babies on your own Jeanette. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I promise to be there to love you and our children every step of the way."

"Simon . . ." Jeanette sniffled, as she let herself fall into his loving arms.

"Alvin-" Brittany asked nervously. The eldest chipmunk still hadn't moved; he seemed to be in shock. "Alvin, please talk to me."

Alvin shook his head, blinking rapidly.

"Wow," he muttered, "wow, I did not expect this."

"None of us did Alvin," Dave said sternly, " so, what are you going to do?"

The normally outgoing chipmunk sat down hard, eyes rather glazed and confused. He looked ready to cry. Brittany heaved a heavy sigh.

"If that's what you want Alvin," she muttered, "I can be a mother on my own-"

"Hell no!"

Alvin sprung up and grabbed the chipette around the waist.

"No way am I leaving you with my kid!" he declared, "you wouldn't be able to handle him."

"Alvin . . ." Dave warned.

"I'm terrified of fatherhood," the chipmunk confessed, "and I'm terrified of putting our career on hold, again. But if it means our child won't end up as screwed up as me, well I think it's worth it."

"Oh Alvey!" Brittany cried, kissing him hard on the lips. Alvin dipped her as low as he could, returning her kiss with gusto.

"Don't make me say it Alvin," Dave warned.

"Okay, okay." The chipmunks broke apart. "So, what do you think Dave? Instant grandfather to three?"

Brittany rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Are you aware chipmunks give birth in litters?" Simon asked his older brother.

Alvin froze again, let out a frightened squeak and passed out.


	7. Chapter seven: Cleaning the Den

NOTE: I am so sorry this took so long.

To make a long story short, school has been a bitch and so have my parents.

And I hate to disapoint, but I may not be able to update for awhile. I'm going to England on friday for three weeks

But I hope this makes up for the long wait and maybe there will be some more later.

END NOTE

Chapter Seven: Cleaning the den

"I wish you had told me about this hole, Theodore," Dave sighed, pulling out a handful of old chip bags, "this really isn't sanitary."

"I just wanted a place nobody knew about to relax in," Theodore explained, sweeping a plume of dust out with his tail.

"My ipod speakers!" Dave exclaimed, holding them up by the cord.

"Oh . . . um . . ." the chipmunk spluttered, "I meant to tell you I found those, Dad."

Eleanor giggled and took a sip of her chocolate milk. She was sitting on the kitchen counter watching as Theodore and Dave cleaned out her future nursery. The chipette wished she could help, but her paws had swollen so badly it was painful even to walk. All she could do is advise them as she drank a glass of chocolate milk, the one thing she had craved throughout the pregnancy.

"Oh Dave!" she called as he pulled out the bundle of torn rags, "could you leave those? I think they would make a perfect nest for the babies."

"They're too dirty," Dave explained, "I wouldn't want the little ones getting ill. I'll get you some new ones to shred to your liking."

"Thank you," Eleanor smiled, "you're very considerate."

"It's the least I could do," Dave told her, "you chose to nest in my house and you should be comfortable when you do so." He walked out of the kitchen to look for some old rags and Theodore hopped down from the cupboard.

"How are you feeling Ellie?" he asked

"Sore," the chipette sighed. She winced as she stood up and Theodore rushed to put an arm around her.

"You shouldn't try to get up there yet," he warned, "you don't want to tire yourself."

"You're right," Eleanor groaned, sitting back down.

"Would you like me to rub your paws?"

"Please." Eleanor extended her left hind paw and Theodore took it between his front paws. He rubbed it gently, working his fingertips gently against her pads. She flinched, but didn't pull away. "Tender spot," she murmured through gritted teeth.

Theodore lightly tapped the sore spot and the chipette sucked in air. Slowly her pad felt a little better and Theodore took her other paw.

"You are an angel, Teddy bear," Eleanor smiled, scratching him behind the ears. She suddenly gave a gasp. "Oh, Theo! The babies are kicking."

The chipmunk pressed his paws against his girlfriend's tummy and felt a light tapping. He beamed and pressed his cheek to Eleanor's belly. "Hello babies," he whispered, "I love you."

Eleanor kissed the top of his head. "You are sweeter than candy," she said. Stretching her back legs, she tested gingerly putting weight on them. They were still sore, but now they support her bulk a little better. When she staggered up, the chipmunk clung to her side like glue, just to be safe.

The chipette tottered across the countertop, but stopped underneath the cupboard. With her tender paws and large belly, she would not be able to simply jump up. At worst, she would end up crashing down and hurt her little ones.

"Want me to try and lift you up?" asked Theodore.

"I don't think that's wise," Eleanor chuckled. "I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. I'll just wait for Dave to come back and give me a boost."

"I **could** lift you," the chipmunk insisted, "I've done it before, during shows."

"I wasn't carrying these guys then," the chipette reminded him, patting her belly.

"Oh right," Theodore blushed.

"Will these do Eleanor?" Dave had returned, carrying some clean white dishcloths.

"Ooh, those are perfect!" Eleanor squealed.

"Need a boost?"

She nodded. Dave wrapped both hands around Eleanor's waist and lifted her up into the cupboard.

"Thanks very much," the chipette smiled as Dave passed her the dishcloths. They were very clean and soft, with a strong scent of soap.

"No problem." Dave mussed her pigtails lightly with one finger. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"You've done enough," Eleanor told him firmly, still smiling. She shoved the cloths into the newly cleaned hole. Theodore leapt up to join her just as she crawled inside. Luckily, Dave had taken a handsaw to the entrance to expand it, because Eleanor doubted she would have been able to fit otherwise.

Once inside, she piled the cloths in a corner of the hole and smoothed them down with her paws. Theodore entered as she took one of them in her paws and began tearing it with her teeth.

"Want some help Ellie?" he asked.

"Yes please." She passed him one of the dishcloths, then continued nibbling hers. When she had separated a single strip, about a centimeter wide, she lay it down and began ripping another one.

"Thisth thtuff ith not thathty," Theodore coughed, flicking his tongue.

"Don't bother with your tongue," Eleanor giggled, "it's just an inconvenience. Let your teeth do the work."

Theodore did just that, nibbling as though the cloth were an acorn. "When I made my old nest, I just tore them with my paws," he explained.

"Easier this way?"

"Uh huh."

For several minutes, the two smallest chipmunks ripped the cloths and the only sound was their busy teeth. Soon they had a large pile of shredded cloth and a single dishcloth lay between them.

"Shall I do it?" Theodore offered.

"We can do it together," Eleanor smiled.

Each picking up an end, they began to nibble, separating strips in nearly perfect unison. Finally there was only a single piece left. Slowly, they tore it down the middle and found themselves nose to nose.

"Hi," Theodore whispered.

"Hi," Eleanor giggled.

They kissed and gently stroked each other's fur. When they pulled apart, Eleanor placed the last strips in the pile. She climbed on top of the strips, flattening them down with her paws like a cat. Then she lay down on her back, seeing how comfortable they were.

"Ahh," she sighed. She felt the pile shift as Theodore climbed in to join her. He lay down at her side and began rubbing her belly.

"How many do you think we'll have?" he asked, wrapping his other arm behind her head.

"I'm not sure," Eleanor shrugged, "but there is more than one, I can tell that. I hope we have lots."

"I don't care, really," Theodore admitted, "I just hope they all look like you."

The chipette smiled and turned her head to burrow against the chipmunks chest. "I hope some of them look like you," she said, "or at least have your beautiful eyes."

"I'd rather they have your honey fur."

"Well," Eleanor beamed as she felt he little ones begin to kick again, "all we can know right now for sure, is that they are happy and safe."

"They couldn't be in a better place." Theodore placed a kiss on her belly. "Are you comfortable?"

Eleanor nodded. "Do you think you could bring me my chocolate milk?"

"Sure!" Theodore bounded out of the hole.

The chipette chuckled slightly to herself. Although being pregnant had its difficulties, she had a wonderful boyfriend to help and love her. And once and awhile, it was fun to be waited on.


	8. Chapter Eight: Reading to Baby

NOTE: You people are lucky. I managed to sit down and write down the compelte chapter for Simon and Jeanette.

Don't except any more tonight.

I don't own any of the books I list.

And I wonder if anyone can identify the book that Simon reads the passage from. (There is a big hint at the end of the chapter)

END NOTE

Chapter Eight: Reading to Baby

"Well this is interesting," Jeanette noted.

"What is it?" asked Simon.

"According to this," the chipette said, pointing to a page in the book she was reading, "chipmunks normally have between four to six babies per litter."

Jeanette smiled when she saw Simon lash his tail. She was lying in the Barbie bed in the bird/tree house, two different books propped beside her. One was a nature book while the other was on baby care. She had to read both because it was a struggle to find one where those two topics overlapped. Her boyfriend was making the little house more homely. He had cleaned out most of his comic books and was now carrying in several Barbie blankets for the bed.

"Well," Simon said as he laid the blankets at the foot of the bed, "then if you think about it, it's strange that we both came from litters of three chipmunks."

"Exactly." Jeanette turned the page. "But then again, this book can't be completely correct."

"Why?" asked the chipmunk, "it was the best reviewed one on-line."

"But it says here that chipmunks are opportunistic carnivores!"

"What? Are you serious?" Simon straightened his glasses and leaned in to look at the page.

"Yes, look! Chipmunks will raid nests and steal eggs and fledglings. Have you ever done that?"

"Of course not," Simon said in disgust, "and I don't know why any chipmunk would want to. I'm sorry Jeanette; I guess this book is not as accurate as the reviewers made it seem."

"Oh, it's all right," Jeanette waved her paw dismissively. "It's still helpful and interesting."

"It's hard to find a book that isn't," Simon smiled, "except perhaps Twilight."

"Never say that around Brittany," Jeanette warned. Suddenly she let out a grunt of pain and doubled over.

"What's wrong?" asked the chipmunk in alarm, crawling up onto the bed. He pressed himself close to her and began kissing her neck.

"Braxton-Hicks contraction," she panted. "They are so irritating."

"Is it over?" asked Simon.

"Yes," Jeannette breathed, "but could you stay there and maybe rub my back a little?"

"You don't have to ask," Simon smiled. He began putting pressure on his girlfriend's warm back. Jeanette hissed and tried to take her mind off the pain by reading. The nature book had moved from chipmunks to elk, so she instead thumbed through the pages of the baby care book.

"Anything interesting?" the chipmunk asked, working a knot in her lower back.

"Not especially," Jeanette winced through gritted teeth. "But if it was a human baby, I assume by this point they have fingerprints, footprints and claws."

"Well you would know when they have claws," chuckled Simon, "You would feel them, like little needles."

Jeanette laughed a little.

"All I can tell is that they are there and, when the want, very active."

"I wish we could have had an ultrasound," sighed Simon, moving his paws slowly, "but the probe would be bigger than your whole body."

"I think they'll be fine. The book didn't mention any serious medical conditions baby chipmunks could have during birth. But then again the book doesn't seem to be the most reliable so-" She started to worry.

Simon could smell her starting to sweat and he dragged his tongue against her fur.

"Calm down Jen," he purred, "I shouldn't have brought that up; the last thing you need right now is stress."

Jeanette sighed and tried to relax. She suddenly felt very hot and sticky, even with her boyfriend's cool tongue.

"I think I need a bit of fresh air."

"Okay then." Simon got up and offered Jeanette his paw. She grabbed hold and heaved herself up. She swayed slightly and Simon immediately wrapped an arm around her waist. They took slow tottering steps across the short distance between the bed and the door. Simon nudged the door open and they were hit with the midday sun.

"Do you want to head all the way down?" Simon had propped one of the chipmunks' toy fire trucks under the little house so the ladder was accessible to climb down.

"Let's just sit here," Jeanette decided. With Simon's paw guiding her, she sat down on in the doorway, propping her back feet against the top of the ladder. Simon sat down too and laid his head on her shoulders.

"Where is the press?" the chipette wondered.

"Gone to watch the latest celebrity wedding," Simon told her. "That's more important than why the Chipmunks have canceled their latest tour."

"When are Dave and Clare going to the media and sponsors to tell them why?"

"In a few weeks." Simon frowned, scratching his head. "It's poor planning if you ask me. They'll be gone at least a week and you'll be almost due then."

"It takes a lot of time to book flights to all those places," Jeanette reminded him, "They're under a lot of pressure. It will take awhile to arrange all those refunds. I really feel sorry for them."

"Well I wouldn't ask for anything to be different," the tall chipmunk beamed. "I can't wait to see our perfect children."

Jeanette stroked her belly.

"I can almost guarantee they won't be perfect."

"What! Why?"

"Look at the genetics," she sighed humorously, "they're all going to need glasses."

Simon let out a deep breath. "You scared me for a second. We won't need to worry. We'll just have to by a couple of Kelly dolls that have glasses."

"I'm not sure if they have Professor Kelly dolls," Jeanette laughed, "but we'll find something." Feeling the movement of the babies deep within her womb, the chipette rapidly grabbed the chipmunk's paw and pressed in to her stomach.

Simon smiled. "They can't wait to greet the world." He kissed her tummy.

Just then a young man with a camera popped up from behind the main house's fence. He rapidly started snapping photos.

"Oh damn it!" Simon scowled. He helped Jeanette up and quickly scrambled into the house.

"Simon! Simon!" the reporter called out. "Is Jeanette gaining weight or pregnant? Is that why the Chipmunks are canceling the **Eighteen But Still Young** tour?"

"Find someone else to bother!" Simon snarled, before shutting the door. He then shut the windows and turned on the lights, having built in some actual sliding windows and hooked up a basic light circuit a week ago.

"It's their job to follow famous people," Jeanette sighed, waddling back towards the bed, "we should probably feel lucky."

"The last thing we need is this plastered all over the news," Simon exclaimed, rather worked up, "the little ones shouldn't be surrounded by press growing up."

"It will be hard to avoid it." She stopped by the bed and Simon helped her in. Feeling cramped, she pushed the two books off. "But we'll manage," she added.

"Of course we will." The chipmunk once again lay down next to his true love. "Do you want to continue our story?"

"I'd love to," Jeanette smiled, drawing the blankets up and over her body. Now she felt cold and shivery, but was excited.

Ever since he had heard the news, Simon had been insisting to read to her what were, in his opinion, some of the greatest books of all time. It was his theory that if the babies were exposed to great works in the womb, they would grow up loving literature. He read to her many times a day and they had literally flown through many books in very short amount of time. So far they had read The Grapes of Wrath, The Red Pony, Animal Farm, The Great Gatsby and reread the seventh Harry Potter book. Some Jeanette had heard before and some she hadn't but she loved every minute of this calming event.

"I'd love to," Jeanette smiled, drawing the blankets up and over her body. Now she felt cold and shivery.

Simon heaved the only other book in the little room onto the bed in front of him. He sat up so he could let the books bottom rest on his lap and still leave room for Jeanette to weave her head under his arm.

"'Jem stayed moody and silent for a week. As Atticus had once advised me to do. I tried to climb into Jem's skin and walk around in it; if I had gone alone to the Radley Place at two in the morning, my funeral would have been held the next afternoon. So I left Jem alone and tried not to bother him.'" *

Jeanette closed her eyes; the babies began moving, just as they always did when their father was telling them a story. The chipette knew they would indeed grow up eager for books and they would enter, if not an absolute Eden, then at least a calm, happy household.

NOTE: * Direct quote (Pg 57, Harper Lee)


	9. Chapter nine: Setting up House

NOTE: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Life has been so hard on me lately, but now that I finally have a tiny minute of me time, I sat down and wrote this out.

And you're in luck, because I know exactly what will happen at the end, so the next should come quickly.

Don't hate me too hard and please enjoy.

Chapter nine: Setting up House

"A little to the right . . . now a little to the left . . . no, back to the right . . . Oh, I can't decide! Alvin, what do you think?"

Her boyfriend didn't even look up from his computer. "I still think what I thought before," he said rather grumpily, "I don't want a dollhouse in my bedroom."

Brittany huffed, crossing her arms on top of her large belly. "Unfortunately, you don't get a say in this Alvin, so you may as well help me."

"When have I had a say in anything?" asked Alvin, turning away from the screen, where he had been updating his profile on Facebook. "I still don't see why you insist on having that thing."

The chipette's eyes blazed. "My sisters get to have their children where they first made love," she growled through gritted teeth, "so you have a choice. I give birth in the dollhouse or I give birth on your bed."

Alvin gagged and shook his head. Brittany smirked, triumphant. Rolling his eyes, Alvin went back to typing.

"Brittany dear," Claire interrupted, arms trembling, "Is this good?"

The eldest chipette started and nodded. Claire weakly set the two-story, wooden dollhouse on the chest of drawers, then sat down on the edge of Alvin's bed. Brittany, who had been perched on the chipmunk's pillow, tottered over and climbed into her mothers lap. She smiled and picked Brittany up in her cupped hands.

"Thank you mom," Brittany said sheepishly.

"It's okay sweetie." Claire kissed Brittany's cheek, "just be a little more observant in the future, all right?"

"No problem," she nodded, as Claire lifted her up onto the top of the chest of drawers. As soon as she was on her paws, the chipette walked as fast as she could to the edge and peered down at her boyfriend.

"Alvin! Come up here!" she called.

"Hold on!" The chipmunk was still typing.

"Alvin . . ." Brittany growled.

"Keep your fur on!"

"Come on." Claire grabbed Alvin around his middle and lifted him up.

"Hey!" Alvin squawked, "Put me down! I'm not finished!"

"Your fans can wait," Claire said firmly, plopping him down next to Brittany. "Right now you should be focusing your attention on the mother of your children."

Alvin grumbled but turned his gaze on Brittany. "Are you going to give me the 'grand tour'?" he asked, making the quotation marks with his fingers.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Brittany plodded over to the door of the dollhouse and opened it, beckoning Alvin inside. Still looking irritated, he walked in.

"Thanks for the help mom," the chipette smiled.

"Just shout if you need anything," Claire told her. She headed out of the room and Brittany stepped carefully into her dollhouse.

Alvin was standing in the entry hall, looking bemused. "You certainly haven't done much with the place." Apart from the small writing desk and staircase, the room was bare.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "It's Claire's childhood dollhouse. I didn't want to completely deck it out, too many memories. But I did turn the main bedroom upstairs into the perfect little apartment for us."

"It had better not be covered in little pink dollies," Alvin warned, offering her an arm as they headed up the stairs.

"I have my limits when it comes to pink too."

"Really? I wouldn't have known."

"I do. But I did decorate and-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

They had reached the top floor. The main bedroom took up the majority of the space, with a door leading off to an unfunctioning bathroom. A large bed with magenta sheets was in the middle of the room and a big crib was off in a corner. Brittany had laid out a few of the dollhouse's original nick knacks, such as a side table and trash can. But when it came to the walls, she had really gone to town. Every inch of the walls was covered with posters. Most were of the Chipmunks and Chipettes at their various concerts, but mixed in were pictures of Robert Patterson, Daniel Radcliff, Zac Effron, Justin Beiber and the Jonas Brothers.

"Why is the room filled with pop idol pretty boys?" Alvin snarled, dropping Brittany's arm.

"I happen to like those celebrities," Brittany scowled back. "And if you'd take a second to look, you'd notice that you are the most predominant among the stars."

"I don't care!" Alvin pointed furiously at one of the posters. "The last thing I want my kids seeing when they come into the world is that Beaver."

"His name is Beiber, Justin Beiber and if you ever listened to one of his albums–"

"I'd know he sound as if he's trying to rip off our every tone!"

"That's not true!"

"It so is!"

Brittany opened her mouth to keep arguing, but stopped mid breath. She gulped for air, but couldn't breathe. Her legs shook and she cupped her paw to her mouth.

"Britt, you okay?" Alvin moved towards her, but she shoved him away.

Moving as fast as her legs could carry her, the chipette collapsed in front of the trashcan and retched. Her entire stomach full of peppermint was brought back up and she nearly choked on it. Alvin rushed to her and placed his paws on her shoulders as she shook.

"There . . . are you happy?" Brittany asked weakly as she lifted her head up. "You got me worked up and made me sick." She shivered and spat to try and clean out her mouth.

"I'm sorry Britt." Alvin sounded sincere. He kept rubbing her shoulders until she got up and scrambled into her bed. As she leaned back against the pillows, Alvin offered her a tic tac wrapped in plastic wrap from his hoodie pocket. Sighing, she took it, pulled off the plastic wrap and bit off a corner, chewing slowly. Soon her mouth felt fresh and minty.

"Alvin, you may remove a single poster." Brittany said grudgingly. "Only because you have some kindness in you very deep down and because deep down I do love you."

"And I love you," Alvin grinned, seizing the largest Justin Beiber poster and ripping it in two.

Brittany gritted her teeth in anger, but controlled herself. "I'll forgive you for that Alvey if you throw away the contents of that trash can."

The chipmunk wrinkled her nose, but picked up the trashcan and, without any hesitation, dashed up to the window and threw it out.

"Alvin!"

"Bulls-eye!" He punched the air, then turned and cannonballed into the bed with Brittany. "Perfect shot! Right in the trashcan! I am amazing!"

"I agree in some aspects," the chipette chuckled. "Here, feel! They agree too."

Alvin placed his paw on Brittany's round stomach and felt a strong kick. Then another. Then two more.

"Wow Britt," Alvin grinned, "All the Alvin juniors seem as feisty as you."

"Or maybe all the Brittany juniors are as hyper as you."

"Whatever you say Britt."

"Bastard," Brittany teased, snuggling up to him. "You'd be happy no matter what they are, right?"

"Of course," Alvin reassured her "I just hope the boy's out number the girls."

"Sure you do." Brittany rolled her eyes and kissed Alvin deeply. He responded eagerly, tasting every inch of her mouth as he pressed one paw gently on her tummy.

Outside the dollhouse, there suddenly came a loud slipping and skidding noise and a loud crash.

"ALVIN!"

"Okay, maybe I didn't completely hit the trash can . . . "


	10. Chapter ten: Watching and Waiting

NOTE: I told you I would get the next chapter out faster.

Hope you like it.

Chapter ten: Watching and Waiting

"I knew this would happen."

"How Alvin? How on earth could you have perceived this of occurring?"

"Because it's so blatantly obvious Simon! As soon as Dave Tweets us to say he and Claire are up in the air, on the plane to China to talk to our sponsors, all three girls go into labor! I feel like I'm in a bad movie!"

"I'll admit it's a bit cliché. But you need to try and relax Alvin. All your pacing is getting me anxious."

"You're anxious? You're anxious! I'm about ready to go out of my mind with worry! Aunt Jackie is in Idaho, Toby and Julie are on their Honeymoon; Simon, we're completely alone and, thanks to your girlfriend, we can't even help them!"

"Thanks to my girlfriend? Alvin, they all agreed they wanted to do birth naturally and for chipmunks, that means no help from the fathers."

"Jeanette was the one with the nature book. If she hadn't have read it, we could actually help them out."

"It's basic instinct Alvin, they would have kicked us out anyway! And I somehow don't see you being able to stomach helping Brittany deliver!"

"You're one to talk! Remember last summer in Disney land–"

Theodore would have covered his ears to drown out his bickering brothers, but he wanted to keep listening for Eleanor. He tried to tune everything else out and stared intently at the cupboard, willing it to give his a sign. Anything to show she was okay.

Then he heard her. A high shrill scream came from deep within the cupboard. Theodore whimpered a little and had to force himself not to leap off the dining room table were he sat and dash to her side.

Alvin and Simon had stopped yelling at Eleanor's scream. Both had tensed, then walked over to comfort their smaller brother.

"Cheer up Theodore," Simon smiled half-heartedly, "She'll be fine. The chipettes are the toughest girls we've ever met. They'll get through this."

Theodore wiped his eyes. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Of course!" Alvin clapped him lightly on the back. "All three of them are as tough as nails. They can handle a bit of pain."

"ALVIN SEVILE!"

This shout drifted down the stairs from the bedroom.

"WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON YOU, I'M CHOPPING OFF YOUR DICK AND MOUNTING IT ON THE WALL! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"

Alvin gulped and tugged on the neck of his hoodie.

"Well . . . heh heh," he stammered, "You can't expect them to be Wonder Woman or anything crazy like that."

"Right," Theodore said, sounding a lot braver than he felt. His brother seemed to be satisfied and returned to their posts on opposite ends of the table. From their positions, they could peek up the stairs and out the window respectively.

Theodore bit his lower lip as he stared at the cupboard. He wished he could do something, anything to help Eleanor, to sooth her. Then his mouth broke into a quivering smile. Softly, he began singing his and Eleanor's song. As he sang, he realized now the song had two meanings. It worked for a romantic song for his beautiful green gumdrop and lullaby for his soon to be arriving children.

_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, Dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart _

_Never to part, baby of mine_

At the first note, Alvin and Simon looked at their smaller brother. Gazing at each other, they immediately forgot their petty argument. On the second verse, they both joined in, harmonizing easily, as if on stage.

_Little one, when you play_

_Don't you mind what they say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, baby of mine_

Theodore sniffled a little, ears twitching as he dimly heard Eleanor give another grunt of pain. He fought to project his voice and, without realizing it, began shuffling backwards.

_If they knew sweet little you _

_They'd end up loving you too  
_

Upstairs in the bedroom, upon a pink dollhouse bed, Brittany finished a particularly hard contraction and panted weakly. But her ears soon pricked as she heard Alvin's sweet voice and a tired smile broke on her face.

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for the _

_right to hold you_

On the Barbie bed in the birdhouse, Jeanette was massaging her swollen stomach, fighting to control her breathing. When Simon's soothing serenade reached her, she could almost feel his paws on her shoulders and felt a little bit calmer. The song was giving her a boost of self-confidence.

_From your head down to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me_

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine_

Eleanor lifted her head, eyes sparkling with happy tears. She hummed gently along from her cupboard as she scooped up the first squirming bundle from between her legs. She kept humming as she licked the baby clean.

_All of those people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for the _

_right to hold you_

Theodore suddenly bumped into something. He turned around and saw both his brothers. They all had been moving backwards without noticing and were now all back-to-back in the center of the table. Theodore couldn't help beaming through his tears. Alvin and Simon smiled back and each took hold of one of Theodore's paws. Then they grabbed each other's free hand and stood in a circle together. They leaned on each other for support as they sang the last verse.

_From your head down to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me_

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine_

_Baby of mine._

_Baby of mine . . ._

A few minutes later, all three chipmunks had slumped down onto the table. Overwhelmed by the stress of impending fatherhood, sleep had easily taken hold. Alvin, Simon and Theodore snored lightly, still gripping paws, each minute bringing them closer to fatherhood.

NOTE: I do not own the song

Disney's Baby Mine, sung by Alison Krauss, belongs to their respective copyrights.


	11. Chapter eleven: Eleven Thirty

NOTE: Finally, the cute part starts.

Hope you like it.

Chapter eleven: Eleven Thirty

"Theo? Teddy bear, wake up."

Theodore blearily blinked his eyes. Eleanor was standing in front of him in her mint green nightgown. Her fur was damp with sweat and mussed up in all directions. But her green eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"Ellie?" The chipmunk sat up and moved out of his brothers' embrace. "Are you okay?"

"Never better," Eleanor beamed, taking hold of Theodore's paws and kissing them. "Come with me. Come meet your family."

The chipette led him across the table. When they got to the end, Eleanor jumped from the table to the counter in a single leap.

"Oooh! It feels so good to be able to do that!" She giggled. Theodore hopped over to join her and both of them scampered across the counter to the cupboard.

"Give me a boost Theo?"

Theodore crouched down and cupped his front paws together. Eleanor placed one hind paw in his cupped paws and Theodore lifted. The momentum sent her up high enough to grab the edge of the cupboard and haul herself in.

As soon as her tail vanished into the cupboard, Theodore sprang up himself. In the cupboard, he again saw Eleanor's tail disappearing into the hole in the wall. Taking a deep breath, he scrambled in behind her.

Bathed in the light of the nightlight plugged into the newly installed outlet, Eleanor was climbing into the pile of shredded cloths. She had stripped off her nightgown and was circling around a small indent in the center of the nest.

"Do you mind taking off your hoodie?" she asked, "I'm trying to keep things really natural around the babies."

Theodore pulled his hoodie off, shaking visibly. Gathering his nerves, he tiptoed forward and peered into the bed.

Curled around each other were three little forms. Their eyes were shut tight and they appeared to be sleeping. But as soon as Eleanor got close enough, their heads inched up and they let out some weak whimpers. Theodore was stunned. They were so beautiful. All three of them had round chubby cheeks and little round bodies. Their thin layer of fur was the color of straw and Theodore knew they all would have beautifully green eyes.

"They're gorgeous aren't they?" Eleanor sighed, "Two girls and a boy." At the sound of her voice, the babies whimpered louder and wiggled furiously.

"Always hungry," Eleanor laughed. She scooped up two of the babies in her arms and cradled them by her breasts. Eagerly, they latched on and began to suckle greedily, their tails wiggling like puppies.

"Are those the girls?" Theodore asked hoarsely.

Eleanor nodded, kissing each girl's head. Theodore climbed into the nest to focus some attention on his son. Without his sisters' warmth, he had started to shiver. The chipmunk lifted him up and held him close to his chest. Tiny paws grabbed at his fur and the shivering stopped.

Theodore sat down and rocked his son gently, humming. To his surprise, the baby blinked open his pale green eyes that looked just like Eleanor's.

"I though they wouldn't see for a few weeks," he gasped.

"He still can't," Eleanor reassured him, "He's just testing the waters."

Theodore kissed his son's head and felt a little paw swat lightly at his cheek. "Thank you Ellie," he whispered tears beginning to trickle down his face "Thank you for this beautiful family."

"You helped Theo," Eleanor chuckled. Laying one baby down her lap, she lifted the other onto her shoulder and began patting her back. The baby let out a hiccup and Eleanor switched girls.

"Have you named them yet?" Theodore asked.

"Of course not." Eleanor lay down her contented daughters and held out her arms for her son. "I waited to do that with you."

Theodore gazed down at his son before passing him to his mother. As the infant eagerly suckled down his diner, Theodore knew there could be no other name.

"Can we call him Dave?" he asked. "Dave has done so much for us and he's the greatest person I know. I want to honor the man I call dad."

Eleanor smiled and nodded. "Could we call him David? It might get a little confusing."

"I'm fine with that." The chipmunk curled up next to his daughters now, stroking their fur. Even so young, he could already see the slightly darker stripes running down their backs.

"If you don't mind, I think I have a name for her," Eleanor pointed to the baby further from Theodore. She was smaller than her sister, though not as small as David, and her fur was a little lighter. She had already fallen asleep and her little snores ruffled her sister's fur.

"I'd like to call her Clara. Her light fur looks like Claire's hair and just like you, I love my mother so much. I'd like to honor her too."

"That's perfect, Ellie," Theodore smiled. He touched Clara's beautiful fur and felt her gentle breathing.

Her sister, still awake, reached up and grasped at her daddy's arm. Laughing lightly, Theodore placed his paw on the side of his other daughter's face. She latched onto the side of his finger and sucked. It didn't hurt, so Theodore let her suck as he took in her beautiful face. And he was struck by how familiar her nose and her jaw line were to him.

"Ellie . . ." Theodore gaped. "She looks just like my mother."

"Really?" Eleanor was very surprised. "You actually remember your birth mother? I hardly remember mine."

"I kinda remember her," Theodore admitted, "She was very kind and lovely, with a strong face and long dark fur. Apart from her fur and, I'm sure her eye color, she looks just like her. Ellie, is it okay if I make one more tribute?"

"You want to name her after your mother?" Eleanor now started tearing up. "That's darling Teddy bear. What was your mother's name?"

"Vinny."

"I love it."

Theodore smiled even bigger than ever. He slid his knuckle out of Vinny's mouth. By now she too had fallen asleep, snuggled next to Clara. Eleanor placed David, now asleep, with his siblings. The three babies curled around each other, breathing nearly in rhythm.

Theodore reached over his babies and grasped Eleanor's paw. "I couldn't have asked for a better family Ellie. And you are the perfect mother."

"And you are the perfect father," Eleanor smiled happily. Then she rubbed her eyes with her free paw. "Goodness! Hours of labor can take a lot out of you."

"Why don't you sleep Ellie? I'll watch the little one's, they'll be no trouble."

"They're hours old, they can't get into much mischief."

"Just sleep, my angel," Theodore soothed. He began humming "Baby Mine" softly. Eleanor sighed and pulled the chipmunk's paw up until it was nestled under her chin. Theodore kept humming until Eleanor's head went limp as she dozed off. It only took a few minutes for him to doze off. All five slept peacefully in the light from the nightlight. Until morning when all five woke hungry.


	12. Chapter twelve: One o'Clock

NOTE: I have no excuse for how late this is besides laziness. (And college. . . Nope! No excuse.)

But, I am determined to finish this story, if not only for you fans. Although I do find this story good.

So, I am very very sorry. But I will finish this, I promise! I will do it for you guys!

So, know that I will do my best to get this done promptly.

Chapter twelve: One o'Clock

"Simon? Simon?"

Simon blinked and took in a very fuzzy Jeanette. Fumbling around, he found his glasses and pushed them back on his face. She came back into focus quickly, in a long-sleeved, lavender nightgown.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a sleep muffled voice. "Everything go okay?"

"Perfect," she smiled back, "Rather painful, but there were no serious complications."

"I'm so glad." Simon scrambled to his paws and hugged Jeanette tightly. He could feel her lightly damp fur, strongly scented with sweat and a little blood. He kissed her neck before pulling away.

"I'm a mess, aren't I?" Jeanette blushed, licking a paw and swiping it across her face. "I tried to clean up but—"

"Don't worry about it," Simon soothed her, "You just endured hours of labor; no one could come through that smelling like a rose."

Jeanette blushed. "Do you want to see them?" she asked.

"Of course," he beamed. Taking her paw, they walked across the table top, Jeanette moving with a slight limp. At the end of the table, Simon suddenly stooped down and scooped the chipette up into his arms like a bride. He leapt from the table to the floor and scampered to the window ledge.

"Up you go!" he laughed as he boosted Jeanette up onto the ledge. She clambered up, giggling as she did. Simon joined her in a single bound and immediately leapt to the roof of the birdhouse. Jeanette followed eagerly, feeling inspired by Simon's enthusiasm and the fact that her tummy was no longer a restriction.

Simon scuttled down the wall of the birdhouse like spider-man and paused at the door for Jeanette to join him. His paw shook a little as he pushed the door open. The room was dimly with the room's dimmer switch and, from the Barbie bed, something was stirring in the sheets.

There was a rustling next to him and Jeanette passed him, now nude. She climbed into the bed and lifted the top sheet off.

Simon shuffled forward awkwardly, pulling his hoodie off as well. He straightened his glasses to make sure he was seeing this right. He was. Three little chipmunks were clustered together in the bed. For babies, they were remarkably petite and thin, with long bird-like necks and very slender fuzzy tails. Their fur was a mix of Simon's and Jeanette's, making a color like milk chocolate. Feeling their mother's weight on the bed, they all started murmuring and lifting their heads just like baby birds.

"Dear God Jen." Simon inched forward and sat tentatively on the edge of the bed. Inhaling deeply, he could tell he had two daughters and one son. Stretching out shaking paws, he picked up the single male chipmunk. He cradled him in his arms and the infant let out a gurgle, clutching pawfuls of Simon's fur.

"Jeanette," he breathed again, all intelligent thought leaving his mind.

"Aren't they amazing?"

He couldn't even answer. He was trying to memorize every inch of his son, his scent, his fur, his weight in his arms, the tiny claws digging into his skin . . . Simon shifted his little body slightly and ran a paw across the top of his son's head. The little head popped up, miniscule nose twitching and tiny bright blue eyes blinked weakly. Eyes that were just like his.

"My son," Simon sighed, "beautiful little Atticus."

Jeanette raised her eyebrows. "Atticus?"

Simon blushed and sat down on the bed, coming slightly back to his senses. "I thought since we just finished To Kill a Mocking Bird before you went into labor, we could pay homage to one of the greatest characters in American literature. But if you don't like it–"

"No," the chipette shook her head, still smiling, "I really like it. It's unique and different and Atticus Finch was an incredible character. To be honest, I wish I had thought of it."

Simon chuckled, bouncing Atticus gently in his arms. He gurgled a little, drooling onto Simon's arm. Shuddering the slightest, the chipmunks flicked the saliva off.

Jeanette held out her arms. "Trade you?"

Simon placed Atticus into her arms and picked up one of his daughters from the bed. Immediately, the one left shivered and whimpered, wriggling her limbs frantically.

"Goodness," the chipmunk exclaimed, scooping her up in his other arm, "No need to fuss, daddy's got you."

The chipette beamed, looking up from where Atticus was suckling. "She really dislikes being alone. Well none of them like to be separated, but she really dislikes it."

Simon made sure his two daughters could feel the others fur. The larger of the two nestled in closer, nipping her sister's ear. "Don't do that," Simon soothed, shifting her mouth. The tiny female's fur was slightly lighter than Atticus' and she was the largest in the litter. Her paws gripped her sister's fur this time and her tiny brow furrowed as though she was deep in thought.

"You can see her mind working already," the chipmunk smiled, "just like-"

"Ginny?" Jeanette chuckled.

"You know me too well," Simon sighed, shaking his head. When rereading Harry Potter during the pregnancy, both Simon and Jeanette discussed who their favorite characters were. Ginny admired Hermione for her intellect and had assumed Simon would too. But he complelty surprised her by saying Ginny was better than her. He had argued that Ginny, while not as book smart as Hermione, she was still smart enough to hold her own against death eaters. And not only that, but Ginny was also much more socially involved than Hermione, thus being more popular and well liked. So, in theory, she was accomplished than Hermione because she had a life outside of books that was much more fulfilling. After making an argument like that, Jeanette had to agree. Plus Simon was so much cuter when he was debating with her.

"Well, I hope she can live up to her namesake," Jeanette giggled, switching Atticus to the other side.

"Ginny?" Simon gasped.

The chipette nodded.

"Don't you want some more say in naming?" the chipmunk asked, moving closer to his stunning partner.

"Oh, I don't mind," Jeannette shrugged, but she couldn't meet Simon's eyes. Simon laid his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"Be honest with me," he purred in her ear, "you just spent months carrying our children and hours of labor; you deserve some say in this."

Jeanette pressed her cheek to his as she placed Atticus on her shoulder to burp him. "Simon . . . are you sure?"

"Of course I am." He pressed more kisses to her cheeks.

Atticus let out a large hiccup. Jeanette giggled and placed him back it the bed. Simon placed Ginny next to him and she immediately clung to him.

"Awe . . ." the both sighed. Jeanette stroked her remaining daughters head. The littlest girl cooed and rolled her head back against Jeanette's paw. Her fur was midway between Atticus' and Ginny's and she was the only one with Jeanette's eyes.

"Any ideas?" Simon asked.

"I do actually," the chipette nodded, "from one of the books we didn't read. One of my favorites actually."

"Really?" The chipmunk was surprised. "You should have told me, I would read it to you while you were pregnant."

"Well . . ." Jeanette flushed "I think the series is a little too girly for you."

"Please don't say it's Twilight."

Jeanette snorted. "I repeat, never say that around Brittany. And no, not Twilight. I meant The Little House on the Prairie."

"Oh!" Simon raised his eyebrows "That's a decent series and, after all, it's classic. I'm not wild about it, but its decent."

Jeanette blushed again. "Well then, you would have no objections to our little Laura?"

"Laura . . ." the chipmunk tested it out, "It fits her perfectly."

Laura sighed and let out a quiet yawn. Jeanette placed her next to her brother and sister. Soon, their breathing was nearly matched as they all dozed off.

"I already fed the girls," the chipette yawned. "They should be set for awhile."

"Good." Simon curved his body around his children, Jeanette following. "Now to care for their beautiful mother."

Simon kissed each of children's cheeks. Then he set to work grooming Jeanette's still sweaty coat. Jeanette moaned happily as his tongue stroked every inch of her fur. "So good . . ." she sighed "so sleepy . . ."

"You sleep, you beautiful mother," Simon coaxed, massaging her shoulders. "You put so much energy into giving us the most amazing family. You sleep now. You deserve it."

"I love you Simon."

"I love you too Jeanette." Simon reached up and took her glasses off for her. He set them, along with his, on the bedside table. By the time he looked back, Jeanette was already asleep. The chipmunk beamed and wiped his teary eyes. With arm draped over Jeanette's shoulders and the other encircling his children, he let sleep over take him. Until their early morning feeding, the only sound in the Seville's garden was a symphony of crickets.


End file.
